Um Casamento
by Abby L. Carter
Summary: John Carter. Abby Lockhart. Duas pessoas. Duas vidas. Dois mundos. Unidos por um só sentimento. O amor que sentem um pelo outro. E agora o que eles mais desejam está para acontecer.


**Um Casamento**

Numa manhã, Abby acordou e se viu envolvida pelos braços de John.

Era o maior dia da vida deles. Ela esteve planejando e esperando por isso por tanto tempo que não consegue acreditar que esse dia finalmente chegou.

"Bom dia, meu amor"

Ele a virou para seu lado para que eles pudessem se encarar. Ele levantou sua mão e gentilmente pegou um pedaço do cabelo escuro e longo dela.

"Bom dia"

Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta para ela.

"Você dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Você?"

"Não poderia dormir melhor"

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele antes de falar.

"Não acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou"

"É. Ansiosa?"

"Um pouco"

"Estou totalmente!", Ele sorriu um pouco, "Mas estou feliz que estamos fazendo isso. Tenho sorte de ter você comigo"

Ela sorriu e depois jogou o travesseiro na cara dele.

"Não, eu tenho sorte de ter você"

Ele tirou o travesseiro do rosto dele e depois o jogou no chão. E então ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou. Eles se separaram depois de vários minutos.

"Vou tomar banho. Quer vir comigo?"

"Não, eu acho que vou ficar aqui. Está muito frio"

"Tem certeza?"

"Aham. A menos que me faça uma oferta melhor"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem, podemos ter um banho romântico. Na banheira", Ele falou rapidamente.

Ela fingiu pensar por um minuto.

"Vai primeiro. Te encontro lá"

Ele rapidamente a beijou nos lábios antes de ir ao banheiro. Depois de vários minutos se dizendo para levantar e encontrar ele, ela o fez.

"Hey, eu achei que não viria"

"É, não ia. Mas eu não quebro minhas promessas"

Ele sorriu. Ela andou em direção a banheira e notou umas coisas minúsculas flutuando na água.

"Sais de banho?"

Ele a deu um largo sorriso.

"Eu te disse que precisava relaxar"

"É, mas você podia ter usado um patinho de plástico também"

Ela riu alto.

"Podia. Mas aí não teria espaço para você"

Ele levantou e saiu da banheira. Ele andou em direção a ela e lentamente deslizou o roupão do corpo dela, revelando seu corpo nú. Depois ele gentilmente colocou seus braços ao redor dela e beijou seu pescoço levemente em lugares diferentes.

"Cada dia que passa me faz ficar mais apaixonado por você. E nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso"

Ele olhou direto nos olhos dela, fazendo ela evitar seu olhar e olhar para baixo.

"Abby. Olhe para mim"

Ela olhou. E seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos castanhos. Seus olhos castanhos. Os olhos castanhos que ela amava tanto. E ela tinha certeza que ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

"Estou tão cegamente apaixonado por você"

Ela sorriu e pôde perceber que ele estava sendo honesto.

"Você tem algo para me dizer?"

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e jogou sua cabeça para trás um pouco.

"Sim. Estou tão profundamente apaixonada por você. E fico mais a cada dia"

Ela fechou os olhos e ele sabia que ela queria que ele a beijasse intensamente e apaixonadamente. E por vários minutos ele beijou. Ele gentilmente pegou a mão dela e a levou até a banheira. Ela entrou e sentou na água. Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de champanhe e dois copos de cristal chiques e caros. Ela olhou para ele.

"Champanhe?"

Ele lentamente concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu pensei que poderíamos aproveitar isso. E champanhe pode ser muito romântico"

"Está tentando me embebedar e depois me engravidar?"

Ela riu secamente.

"Não. Eu nunca faria isso"

Ela percebeu que ele ficou irritado com a pergunta dela e tentou arrumar isso imediatamente.

"Estava brincando. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Sim, eu sei"

"Ok. Podemos beber. Mas só um pouco"

Ele abriu a garrafa verde e encheu os dois copos. Depois ele andou em direção a banheira e lhe entregou um dos copos. Ela pegou. Ele entrou na banheira e sentou.

"Espuma?"

"Se vamos relaxar, vamos fazer direito"

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Ela deitou seu corpo um pouco para que ela deixasse ele ficar sobre ela. E eles se beijaram por vários longos minutos. Ele descansou sua cabeça no ombro dela e pôde sentir a doce e suave fragância de violetas da pela macia dela. E isso fez ele tocar seus doces e macios lábios num apaixonado e intenso e longo beijo. Então, ele levantou sua cabeça e com as pontas dos seus dedos ele levemente tocou seus lábios e ela levantou sua mão e a colocou no rosto barbeado dele.

"Eu amo você John Carter. Muito"

"Eu amo você mais, Abby Lockhart"

"Não, eu amo você mais"

"E eu nunca vou amar ninguém do jeito que eu amo você"

Ela sorriu.

"O quê? Você não sente o mesmo?"

"Não"

Ele ficou triste com a resposta dela.

"Porque eu nunca vou amar ninguém além de você"

Eles sorriem um para o outro antes de eles lentamente se aproximarem um do outro e se beijarem apaixonadamente. Ele se afastou dela e colocou as mãos no rosto dela. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela antes de falar.

"Eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa nessa vida. Será só você. Você é a única. Agora e para sempre"

"John"

Ela gentilmente acariciou sua bochecha com sua mão.

"Acho que nos completamos. Eu acredito que nosso amor vem de outras vidas. Eu sinto que te conheço a anos. Você é minha melhor amiga. Você é a única coisa certa na minha vida. A única pessoa que eu posso confiar", Ele suspirou fundo, "Você é minha alma gêmea. Você é minha princesa. Você sempre será minha princesa. Não importa o que aconteça"

Ele parou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Você me conquistou, sabe. E você me fez ficar desesperadamente apaixonado por você. E eu fico louco só de pensar em não ter você para sempre do meu lado"

"John... isso é tão fofo. Eu acho que escreveu seus votos"

"Não. Eu já escrevi meus votos e eles são a coisa mais romântica que vai ouvir"

"Mais do que isso?"

"Muito mais"

"Eu não sabia que podia ser tão romântico"

"Sou um médico à moda antiga. É uma característica da nossa espécie. E além disso, eu tenho a melhor inspiração que poderia pedir. A mais incrível e maravilhosa inspiração. A incrível e maravilhosa mulher que me conquistou"

"Pare. Está me fazendo ficar envergonhada"

"Eu amo você Abby. Estou apaixonado por você. E sempre estarei"

"Eu amo você também John. Para sempre vou amar você"

Ele abaixou sua cabeça para encontrar os lábios macios e vermelhos dela num longo beijo. Eles se separaram. Ela olhou para ele e viu um olhar familiar.

"Eu conheço esse olhar"

"Que olhar?"

"O olhar. Sabe quando você tenta me convencer a ter um bebê"

"Oh. É... tão... difícil... de... fazer?"

Ele a beija nos lábios depois de cada palavra que disse.

"Eu quero um bebê. Você vai me dar um, certo?"

"Sim, John. Vou dar um para você. Mas podemos esperar até a noite? Nossa lua de mel. Você pode me engravidar aí"

"Não posso esperar"

Ele sorriu e depois se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ter um bebê"

"Não sei John. Digo, eu quero muito um filho. Mas a doença é o que me preocupa. Não quero que eles tenham quatro anos e já desapareçam sem dizer a ninguém. Assim como minha mãe e Eric"

Lágrimas caem dos olhos dela e ele gentilmente as limpa. Depois ele acaricia sua bochecha com as costas da sua mão.

"Eu sei meu amor. Mas se não quiser um bebê, podemos tentar outras opções. Adoção, por exemplo"

"Você gostaria de criar uma criança que não é sua de verdade? Porque eu não"

"Não. Não gostaria. Mas eu não quero te forçar a algo que não quer fazer. Eu me sentiria mal e você se chatearia comigo"

"Ok, não vamos continuar com isso. Precisamos começar a nos arrumar. O casamento é em menos de 11 horas"

"Ok"

Ela estava tentando levantar mas ele a segurou nos seus braços e a beijou nos lábios por um longo tempo.

"Não posso acreditar que estamos começando a jornada mais importante de nossas vidas"

"Eu sei. Mas... com você eu passaria por tudo"

"Tenho tanta sorte de ter você. De ter te encontrado"

Eles sorriem um para o outro.

"Eu preciso ir na Susan. Ela vai me ajudar com o vestido"

"É, e eu preciso pegar meu terno", Ele olhou para ela, "O quê está pensando?"

"Apenas imaginando você com um terno"

Ele sorriu.

"Mas você já me viu num terno antes"

"É, mas não como noivo. Não no dia mais importante de nossas vidas". Pausa. "Você já me imaginou como noiva?"

"Sim"

"Como eu seria?"

"Bem, você seria a noiva mais linda. Luka estaria entrando com você e..."

"Luka? Eu pensei que tínhamos escolhido Gallant para fazer isso. Eu não quero um antigo namorado entrando comigo", Ela olha para ele, "Desculpe"

"Como estava dizendo, Luka estaria entrando com você. E a cada passo que desse, meu sorriso aumentaria mais e mais. E você estaria enorme porque estaria carregando nossos filhos. Um menino e uma menina"

Ela sorriu.

"Quem sabe? Eu posso estar carregando nosso filho. Ou até filhos. Você pode ter me engravidado e eu ainda não sei"

"Eu adoraria. E seu vestido seria lindo e você estaria ainda mais bonita. E aí eu teria certeza que eu tomei a decisão certa"

"Espere e verá"

Ela saiu da banheira e colocou o roupão. Ele rapidamente saiu da banheira e andou em direção a ela. Depois ele colocou seus braços ao redor da barriga dela e em tom baixo sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Eu te amo, doçura. Muito"

Ela corou um pouco enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço gentilmente e maciamente. Suas mãos estavam correndo pelo corpo dela docemente.

"Eu amo você. Eu amo você. Não vou me cansar de dizer isso"

Ele a virou para ele.

"Você sabe disso? Você sabe que eu te amo"

"Eu sei. Mas você não sabe que meu amor é do tamanho do universo"

"Não, mas eu poderia imaginar. Porque... é do mesmo tamanho do meu"

Seus olhos se travaram num olhar intenso antes de eles se virem beijando um ao outro nos lábios apaixonadamente. Ele a guiou até a cama, nunca parando de beijar, e a deitou e depois deitou sobre ela. Ele gentilmente tirou o roupão do corpo dela. Suas mãos correram pelos braços dela e depois pelos ombros. Ele deixou elas descerem um pouco e elas alcançaram os peitos dela, onde ele levemente fez o contorno com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo ela tremer. Ela lentamente levantou a mão e a descansou no peito dele. Seus lábios se afastaram da boca dela e beijaram seu pescoço, fazendo um colar invisível de beijos. Ele continuou a beijar seu corpo até que ele chegou nos peitos dela.

"John..."

Ela gemeu e ele sorriu. Ele sabia que ela estava gostando. Então ele beijou os peitos dela levemente. Depois ele beijou a barriga dela e ficou lá por um momento.

"Eu já posso ouvir"

"Ouvir o quê?". Pausa. "O quê? Nós nem sabemos ainda"

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim"

Ele beijou a barriga dela de novo e subiu para o rosto dela.

"Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você"

"Estou perdida. Não é por isso que estamos casando?", Ela disse sarcasticamente e sorriu.

"E é. E posso dizer de novo e de novo, mas será o bastante. Eu quero ficar velho com você"

Ela colocou sua mão na bochecha dele.

"Eu quero que nossas crianças sejam felizes e saudáveis. Eu quero ser feliz. E você pode me fazer feliz. Eu quero ser capaz de fazer você feliz"

"John... eu só penso em você e isso já me faz feliz"

Ele sorriu para ela e no outro segundo eles estão beijando um ao outro apaixonadamente. Eles se separaram depois de vários minutos.

"Eu... huh... eu devo ir na Susan"

"É"

E com isso eles se beijam de novo.

"Não consigo te deixar ir. Por quê não fica aqui comigo?"

"É uma oferta tentadora mas estamos casando hoje"

"Nós já estamos casados. Só estamos confirmando"

Ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela e a trouxe para mais perto dele. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito nú dele.

"Querido, eu adoraria estar aqui com você. Mas as pessoas vieram até aqui. Não podemos adiar agora"

"Eu sei. Mas isso é tão bom"

"É"

Ele gentilmente pegou um pedaço do cabelo escuro e macio dela e ela suspirou.

"Tudo faz sentido quando está comigo". Pausa. "E eu quero que fique para sempre perto de mim"

"John"

Ele levantou e gentilmente pegou a mão dela na dele.

"Vamos"

"Vamos o quê?"

"Dar uma volta na praia"

"O quê? Nós vamos casar hoje"

"Eu sei. E daí?"

"E daí?"

"É, acho que nossos convidados vão entender"

"Vão?"

"Sim, porque eles vão entender que eu queria passar um tempo com a minha esposa quase oficial"

"John, não se preocupe. Você terá todo o tempo que quiser passar comigo depois de casarmos"

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas eu fico louco quando eu penso que não nos veremos por umas nove horas"

Ela levantou sua cabeça e levemente pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Ele lambeu seus lábios e saboreou o gosto doce que os lábios dela deixaram nos dele. Depois ele lentamente tocou seus lábios com seus dedos e gentilmente a beijou apaixonadamente de novo por vários longos minutos. Ele estava tirando o roupão dela quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Oi?", Abby disse.

John olhou para ela e sussurrou.

"Não. Não. É provavelmente a..."

"Abby?"

"...Susan". Pausa. "Bem, eu acho que estava certo"

Abby tentou levantar mas John a segurou mais perto nos seus braços.

"Não. Não vá atender. Fique... fique aqui comigo"

"Eu preciso ir"

"Não, não precisa. Fique. Apenas... fique"

E com isso eles se beijam novamente. Suas mãos escorregam e logo elas alcançam seus peitos e ele brinca com eles, beijando e tocando eles.

"Oh John!"

Ela tentou se controlar mas não funcionou. Seu gemido foi alto, quase um grito e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele riu quando viu a cara dela.

"Susan, eu... hum eu passo no seu quarto depois. Estou meio ocupada agora"

"Ok. Termine seu sexo com Carter"

Susan provocou e Abby enterrou sua cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo envergonhada.

"Eu aposto que o hotel inteiro ouviu"

"E? Não moramos aqui mesmo"

"É"

"Qual é. Não é sua culpa"

"Eu sei. É sua"

Ela sorriu.

"Só estamos aproveitando esse momento aqui. Eu não devo explicações a ninguém. Não ligo para o quê as pessoas vão dizer ou pensar. Você liga?"

Ela engoliu em seco antes de dizer algo.

"Não. Não ligo"

"Bom"

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos e gentilmente acaricia seu rosto com as costas da sua mão. E no outro segundo, ele estava beijando ela carinhosamente nos lábios. Ela o empurrou depois de cinco minutos. Ela estava sem fôlego.

"Nossa!", Ela parou para respirar, "Você tem um fôlego para beijar! Aonde você acha tanto fôlego para me beijar por tão longos minutos?"

Ela sorriu docemente e gentilmente e ele sorriu de volta.

"Hum... acho que esqueço de respirar quando estou beijando você. Parece que saio do meu corpo. Você me faz esquecer tudo. Quando eu beijo você, quando estou com você, quando vejo você, quando sorri para mim". Pausa. "Todas essas coisas fazem o mundo desaparecer ao meu redor e você e eu somos os únicos que sobraram aqui"

"John... o que aconteceu com você? De repente você começa a dizer todas essas coisas lindas"

"Bem... estou apaixonado por uma mulher. Ela não sabe ainda, então por favor não diga a ela"

Ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sorriu.

"Ela deve ser uma garota de sorte"

"É, ela é. Ela é especial. Ela é única. É uma das coisas que me chamou a atenção e me fez ficar apaixonado por ela"

"Estou apaixonada por um homem. Talvez nós podíamos marcar um dia e sair num encontro duplo. Você devia me apresentar ela. Eu gostaria de conhecê-la"

"Eu acho que já conhece"

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela e depois a beijou. Uma hora depois ela estava deitada no peito dele e seus braços estavam ao redor dela e ele beijou o cabelo dela rapidamente.

"Ok, agora eu realmente preciso ir na Susan"

Ela disse enquanto levantava e andava para longe dele. Ele continuou olhando para ela.

"Ansiosa para ir para Paris e Londres?"

Ele perguntou enquanto andava em direção a ela e beijava seu pescoço levemente e docemente.

"Sim", Ela virou para ele, "Você não se cansa mesmo? Você sabe, de fazer isso?"

"Não, eu só quero ficar com você nesse momento para sempre"

Ela sorriu.

"Eu também. Mas teremos tempo para isso depois"

Ela rapidamente pressionou seus lábios contra os dele antes de sair da sala. Abby seguiu até o quarto de Susan e bateu na porta.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu"

Susan abriu a porta para Abby entrar.

"Desculpe"

"Pelo quê?"

"Por demorar tanto"

"Tudo bem. Futuros maridos têm a necessidade de passar todo o tempo com suas futuras mulheres. Chuck fez o mesmo"

As duas sorriram.

"Fico feliz que entendeu"

"Então, me diga. Foi bom?"

"O quê?"

"O sexo"

"Oh...", Abby se sentiu desconfortável, "Podemos... podemos fazer isso agora?"

"Sim". Pausa. "Desculpe. Não quis te deixar desconfortável"

"Tudo bem". Pausa. "Você deveria saber. Pena que não dormiu com ele. Você não sabe o que está perdendo"

"Oh, agora não terei chance"

Elas riram.

"Então, vamos começar"

Susan pegou sua caixinha de maquiagem e começou a maquiar Abby.

"Então, está nervosa?"

"Bem, eu diria nervosa. Um pouco ansiosa, talvez"

"Estou vendo". Pausa. "Então... gostou?"

Susan se afastou de Abby e fez sinal para ela olhar no espelho. Abby ficou se olhando no espelho por um longo tempo.

"Abby?"

"Oi. É, eu gostei. Não é tão azul. Acho que está perfeito"

Susan sorriu.

"Agora tente com o vestido"

Susan andou até o closet e pegou um cabide com um vestido branco nele. O vestido estava coberto num plástico. Abby pegou o cabide da mão de Susan e cuidadosamente removeu o plástico. Depois ela andou em direção ao banheiro e vestiu o vestido. Ela saiu do banheiro 5 minutos depois. A boca de Susan quase atingiu o chão quando ela viu Abby.

"Meu Deus, Abby! Você está tão linda!"

Abby sorriu de felicidade.

"Jura?"

"Ah é!"

Abby foi se ver no espelho. Primeiro ela se viu de frente. Depois ela virou e viu como ela ficaria de lado. Ela colocou sua mão na sua barriga e lentamente a massageou. Susan olhou para ela e ficou confusa.

"Abby"

Não houve resposta.

"Abby?"

Abby virou a cabeça para encarar Susan.

"Oi?"

"Você está grávida?"

Ela rapidamente tirou sua mão da sua barriga.

"Não. Não"

Susan andou até ela e colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

"Tudo bem. Pode me contar se estiver"

"Não estou. Não estou"

"Mesmo?"

"Por quê? Minha barriga está aparecendo?"

"Não. É que... eu vi você massageando sua barriga e você parecia tão feliz. Então eu pensei que talvez..."

"Ah não. Não. Eu só estava me imaginando grávida". Pausa. "O que eu não estou"

Houve um longo silêncio.

"Ok. Vamos ver o que fazer com seu cabelo agora. Você pensou em algo?"

"Sim. Eu pensei que talvez você poderia prender meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e fazer alguns cachos nele. Aí você poderia deixar duas mechas do meu cabelo. Uma de cada lado do meu rosto. Assim"

Abby fez uma pequena demonstração para sua amiga.

"Oh. Entendi. Tipo uma espécie de boneca"

"O quê você acha?"

"Eu gostei. Podemos fazer isso", Ela sorriu, "E você estará usando o véu sobre o penteado"

Os olhos de Susan começaram a marejar e ela os esfregou para Abby não perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar. Mas não funcionou.

"O quê foi?"

"Nada. Oh meu Deus! Você será a noiva mais incrível e linda do mundo!"

"Você acha?"

"Com certeza! Carter é tão sortudo! Eu aposto cem dólares que ele estará maravilhado quando ver você entrando na igreja"

Abby sorriu.

"Não, eu falo sério. Ele te ama muito. Mais do que ele saiba. Mais do que tudo"

"Ele me diz isso o tempo todo"

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Você sabe. Sou sua amiga. Pode confiar em mim"

"Eu sei"

"E você pode me contar se estiver grávida"

"Susan. Eu te disse que não estou"

"Ok então"

Susan terminou o penteado de Abby. Abby levantou e foi se ver no espelho.

"Oh meu Deus, Susan! Eu amei!"

"Amou? Sério?"

"Aham"

Abby começou a fazer poses com se estivesse tirando fotos e Susan sorriu.

"Você acha que John gostaria?"

"O quê?"

"Se eu tivesse ficado grávida?"

"Sim, totalmente. Mas por quê?"

"Bem... eu não sei"

John, Luka, Gallant, Ray e Dave foram pegar os ternos deles.

"Parabéns", Luka disse.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

"Obrigado"

"Cara, como eu queria estar na praia. Estou perdendo toda a diversão"

"Hoje é um dia especial para Carter. Você precisa respeitar isso. É só hoje"

"É. Podemos ir amanhã"

"Abby é uma mulher especial. Você sabe disso?"

John lentamente balançou sua cabeça.

"Sim. Eu a amo. Eu a amo mais que tudo. Não entendo por quê eu demorei dois anos para dizer a ela. Mas foi bom flertar com ela. Eu vivo dizendo o quanto eu a amo o tempo todo. Mas parece que não é o bastante"

Os olhos de John brilharam e Luka sorriu.

"Eu sei como é. Eu sinto o mesmo pela Sam"

"Sente? Então talvez pudesse me explicar algumas coisas. Como posso fazê-la se sentir amada?"

"Cara, você está mesmo apaixonado!", Ray disse.

"É fácil. Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Apenas continue. Está indo bem"

John sorriu. Susan estava contentemente olhando Abby fazendo poses na frente do espelho.

"Ok. Agora eu acho que vou chamar Sam e Neela para virem"

"Ok"

"Você... você percebeu que em menos de três horas você será a senhora Jonathan Truman Carter the III?"

"Sim. Ainda é meio difícil de acreditar. Mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz antes na minha vida inteira"

"Aposto que ele não pode esperar para estar casado com você"

"Eu também"

"Oh meu Deus! Estou tão feliz por você Abby!"

Susan correu e deu um abraço na sua amiga.

"Você estará maravilhosa entrando na igreja". Pausa. "E tenho certeza que você será uma esposa incrível e uma mãe maravilhosa. Carter vai definitivamente se sentir orgulhoso e se sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo quando chegar em casa e ver suas crianças brincando na sala e ele vai certamente se sentir feliz quando ele entrar na cozinha para te encontrar. Ele acariciaria sua barriga e te giraria para encontrar seus olhos. Ah... e você estaria carregando sua filha. Você já teria um menino e uma menina. Gêmeos"

"Susan"

Abby notou que os olhos de Susan estavam cheios de água.

"Bem... eu acho que meu instinto materno apareceu"

Susan limpou as lágrimas enquanto falava.

"Susan, você está... você está grávida?"

"Sim. E você também"

Abby não negou mas também não confirmou.

"Eu sei que é bobo. Cosmo só tem dois meses"

"Podemos... podemos manter segredo por um tempo? Não tenho certeza ainda. Eu quero esperar e ver. E eu não quero contar ao John agora"

"Então, você está mesmo?"

"Eu não sei! Eu não sei!"

"Ok, calma. Desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

Sam e Neela entraram no quarto.

"Oh meu Deus, Abby!", Sam gritou.

"Você está incrível"

"Obrigada"

As horas passaram e faltavam trinta minutos para o casamento. Alguns convidados já estavam na praia, incluindo os padrinhos e o noivo. John estava nervoso e isso podia ser percebido porque ele estava constantemente olhando para seu relógio ou andando de lado a lado ou colocando as mãos no rosto. Luka sorriu.

"Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo"

Luka disse enquanto andava em direção a John e colocava uma mão no ombro dele.

"E se ela não vier? E se ela perceber que não é o que ela quer? E se ela achar que estamos indo rápido?"

"Ela não vai fazer isso"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque ela ama você", Ele olhou para John, "Agora relaxe. Ela vai vir"

Luka ia falar de novo quando eles ouviram passos. John olhou ao redor esperando ver Abby. Mas eram Susan, Neela e Sam. John correu até elas.

"Cadê a Abby? Ela está bem? Ela não mudou de idéia, mudou?"

"Relaxe Carter. Ela vai vir"

Ele sorriu fracamente. Ele não podia fazer nada a não ser se sentir assustado e nervoso.

"Ele está aterrorizado", Luka disse para Susan.

"Só está com medo do pior acontecer", Susan respondeu, "O que eu acho muito fofo e todo noivo faz. É uma tradição. Como a noiva se atrasar"

"Ele está mesmo apaixonado por ela"

"Ela também. Tudo que ela fala é nele. Você pode notar que ela está pensando nele porque seus olhos brilham". Pausa. Ela olhou para John. "Podemos ver o quão apaixonados eles estão e eles nem precisam exibir. Eu quero sentir o mesmo pelo Chuck"

"O quê? Você não ama ele?"

Neela andou até Gallant.

"Querido, acho que pode ir e ver se Abby já chegou. Ela deve estar chegando"

"Quer ir comigo?"

"Se me der a honra"

Eles sorriem um para o outro e andaram até a calçada. John começou a se preocupar mais e mais. Sam andou até Luka.

"O que houve?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, apontando para John.

"Oh... ele só está temendo o pior. Está um pouco nervoso também"

Luka respondeu enquanto a beijava nos lábios.

"Um pouco?"

"Vou dar uma olhada no Chuck e no Cosmo". Pausa. "Me avise se algo acontecer"

"Pode deixar"

"Abby está maravilhosa"

"Posso imaginar"

"Então quando vamos fazer isso?"

"Quando você quiser"

"Ótimo"

Eles beijam. A limosine pára e Gallant puxa Abby para fora do carro.

"Você está maravilhosa"

"Obrigada. Você está ótimo"

"Obrigado". Pausa. "Sabe, Carter está completamente aterrorizado"

"Jura?"

"É. Ele está com medo que mudou de idéia"

"Nem por todo dinheiro do mundo"

Eles riram enquanto andavam em direção a praia.

"Você me dá a honra que entrar com você?"

"Absolutamente"

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Todos levantaram enquanto Abby e Gallant começaram a andar pelo tapete enquanto a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada pela orquestra.

John estava usando uma calça bege e um terno bege com uma rosa rosa no bolso. Suas roupas foram feitas especialmente para ele com um tecido especial.

Abby estava usando um vestido muito longo e branco. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo com duas mechas caindo sobre suas bochechas, uma de cada lado. O resto do cabelo estava enrolado e o véu branco e transparente estava cobrindo.

John comprou esse vestido só para ela e se certificou que mais ninguém usaria um como o dela. Ele fez o mesmo com suas roupas. Ele contratou os melhores profissionais só para fazer esse momento mais perfeito.

A maquiagem de Abby não estava tão escura nem tão clara. Susan achou o tom perfeito de azul. Abby se sentiu feliz por dentro. E foi aumentando a cada passo que ela dava. E seu sorriso também. Ela colocou uma mão na barriga e imaginou o que seria diferente. Se ele ou ela estivesse mesmo dentro dela.

John não conseguia controlar seu sorriso enquanto ele via o quão maravilhosa ela estava. Aí ele soube que estava fazendo a decisão certa. A coisa certa.

Gallant e John apertaram as mãos e ele gentilmente pegou as mãos de Abby nas dele e lhe deu um rápido beijo na bochecha enquanto se aproximaram do padre, que começou a falar.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar o casamento entre Abigail Marjorie Lockhart e Jonathan Truman Carter terceiro"

A celebração estava no começo e Susan já tinha usado um pacote inteiro de lenço.

Abby escolheu Susan e Chuck, Neela e Gallant e Luka e Sam para serem os padrinhos e madrinhas dela. John escolheu Mark e Elizabeth, Peter e Cleo e Deb e Pratt para serem os dele. Embora ele não gostasse do Pratt, ele e Deb estavam saindo.

"John, repita depois de mim. Eu, Jonathan Truman Carter terceiro..."

"Eu, Jonathan Truman Carter terceiro..."

"Aceito você Abigail Marjorie Lockhart..."

"Aceito você Abigail Marjorie Lockhart..."

"Como minha esposa na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe"

"Como minha esposa na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe"

"Prometendo te respeitar e te amar todos os dias da minha vida"

"Prometendo te respeitar e te amar todos os dias da minha vida". Pausa. "Não é difícil de fazer"

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta.

"Agora, Abigail, sua vez"

Abby repetiu o que o padre disse.

"Agora, as alianças"

Susan deu a Abby a aliança e Luka a John. Eles pegaram e depois se viraram um para o outro.

"John, pegue a mão esquerda de Abby"

Ele pegou.

"Agora cuidadosamente escute o que vou dizer"

O padre começou a falar o que John deveria repetir. E depois ele repetiu.

"Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, você aceita essa aliança como símbolo do meu amor sem fim e eterno?"

"Sim", Ela respondeu com um tom feliz e orgulhoso.

O padre deu a ela a permissão para falar depois que John colocou a aliança no dedo dela. Ela pegou sua mão esquerda nas dela.

"Jonathan Truman Carter, você aceita essa aliança como símbolo do meu amor eterno e sem fim?"

"Aceito"

Ela colocou o anel do dedo de John.

"Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre"

Ninguém falou, o que fez o padre finalmente pronunciar.

"Eu agora pronuncio vocês marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva"

Ele gentilmente apertou a mão dela e a puxou em direção a ele. Ele lentamente levantou seu queixo antes de se inclinar e encontrar seus lábios num beijo muito apaixonado e longo. Todos levantaram e começaram a bater palmas enquanto John e Abby saíram da praia. Eles entraram no carro e olharam um para o outro.

"Estamos casados!"

"Sim, estamos. Como está se sentindo?"

"Completamente feliz e você?"

"Apaixonado por você. 100". Pausa. "Estou feliz que estamos começando nossa jornada como um casal casado. Você não tem idéia de quanto eu esperei por esse dia. O dia que você finalmente seria minha mulher. O dia que eu finalmente te faria minha"

Ela sorri e eles beijam apaixonadamente.

"Não posso esperar para passar o mês inteiro com você. Vamos viajar por toda Europa. Alemanha, França, Inglaterra, Espanha..."

"Podemos até ficar aqui. Desde que eu esteja com você, nada mais importa para mim"

Ele gentilmente acaricia sua bochecha enquanto olha fundo nos olhos dela e sorri. E no outro segundo eles estão se beijando de novo.

"Eu amo você Abby"

"Eu amo você também John"

"Eu fiquei maravilhado quando vi você entrando na Igreja. Eu me apaixonei mais ainda por você"

Ela acariciou sua bochecha enquanto ouvia.

"Falo sério. Você estava linda"

A limosine chegou no lugar que a festa seria e ele a ajudou a sair do carro.

"Você pensou em algo?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Nosso futuro"

"Oh... bem... sim"

"Então me diga"

"Nós teríamos seis crianças. Três meninas e três meninos. Nós teríamos uma casa aqui no Havaí para passar nossas férias e feriados"

"Isso é tão fofo"

Os convidados começaram a chegar e eles tiveram que parar a conversa. Eles estão sentados nas cadeiras e todas as atenções estão voltadas para John e Abby até que Luka levantou.

"Gostaria de fazer um brinde"

Todos ficaram em silêncio para ouví-lo falar.

"Eu conheço esses dois por três anos. E eu não consigo imaginar uma pessoa mais perfeita para John do que Abby. E eu não consigo imaginar uma pessoa mais perfeita para Abby do que John. Eu gostaria de dizer que o que vocês estão começando agora é a experiência mais linda e incrível que vocês poderiam passar. Eu desejo todo o amor e felicidade do mundo"

Luka sentou e foi a vez de John levantar. Ele fez um sinal para a orquestra começar a tocar "I don't want to miss a thing" do Aerosmith.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por estarem aqui. Eu também gostaria de dizer a minha mulher o quão especial ela é para mim. Abby, em toda a minha vida, eu nunca achei que encontraria alguém que me bagunçasse tanto, num bom sentido, claro. Nesses três anos você sempre esteve lá para mim, me apoiando ou ajudando. Eu quero que saiba que sempre estarei lá por você e sempre vou te amar"

Abby enxugou as lágrimas dos seus olhos vermelhos e sorriu. Ele procurou pela mão dela e gentilmente a pegou e ela levantou. Ele virou para ela.

"Eu amo você meu anjo. E sempre vou"

Ele colocou uma mão no queixo dela e levantou seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam molhados por causa das lágrimas que estavam caindo no seu rosto. Ele gentilmente acariciou o rosto dela e depois a beijou nos lábios. Abby começou a falar depois que se separaram.

"Eu sempre pensei que havia uma pessoa perfeita para cada um. E uma vez que encontrasse, o resto desapareceria gradualmente, como mágica, e os dois estariam numa bolha protetora. Mas não há bolha. Se há, nós temos que fazer. A vida é mais que uma série de momentos, sabe? Podemos escolher. Escolher proteger as pessoas que amamos e isso nos faz o que somos. Esse é o milagre"

"Foi amor a primeira vista. Quando eu te vi entrando na igreja, eu me apaixonei de novo. E nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Porque quando eu morrer, eu saberei que casei com a única mulher que eu amei. Eu amo você demais"

"Casar não é tão bom quanto ser solteiro, mas é mais seguro. É cheio de tristezas e alegrias. Traz muitas obrigações mas se apóia em todas as formas de amor. E essas obrigações são prazerosas"

"Eu amo cada pedacinho de você. Seu cabelo. Seus olhos. Sua boca rosa", Ele gentilmente tocou seus lábios com seus dedos, "Sua mão quente. Sua barriga, onde nossas crianças vão ficar. Tudo. Sua gentileza, sua paciência, sua vontade de sempre querer ajudar quem precisa. Todas essas pequenas coisas fazem me apaixonar mais por você". Pausa. "Não posso esperar para ver nossa casa cheia de choros de bebês, cheia de brinquedos pela casa toda, crianças correndo. Você dando duro para fazê-las se comportarem"

Ela sorriu.

"Podemos ter isso"

Eles se abraçam. Ele pegou a mão dela e a guiou até o centro do salão. A valsa começou a tocar e eles foram lentamente envolvidos pela música e se esqueceram que todos estavam vendo.

"Eu amo você John"

"Eu amo você também Abby, demais"

"Eu tenho algo para te dizer"

"O que é?"

"Bem, isso depende do que quer ouvir"

Eles sorriem e depois se beijam apaixonadamente.

"Vai me dizer o que eu quero ouvir?"

"Não sei. O que você quer ouvir?"

"Que você..."

Ela tenta mudar o assunto.

"Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Nunca pensei que estaria me casando de novo"

As horas passaram e já era quase meia-noite e quase todos os convidados tinham ido. Os únicos que sobraram foram Susan, Chuck, Neela, Gallant, Sam, Luka, Ray, Dave, Deb e Pratt. Abby e John estavam de mãos dadas.

"Bem, acho que é isso"

"Não durma. Temos mais por vir". Pausa. "Bem a limosine está nos esperando. Melhor irmos andando"

John e Abby saíram do salão.

"Acho que podemos ir também"

Abby e John entraram na limosine e se olham.

"Finalmente sós"

Ele se inclina e a beija apaixonadamente. Eles se separam. Depois ele gentilmente a deita no banco de trás e deita sobre ela e começa a beijar seu pescoço carinhosamente enquanto sua mão corria pela perna dela, embaixo do vestido.

"Você quer um bebê?"

"Não sei. Você quer?"

"Sim, eu te disse um milhão de vezes"

Ela o empurra.

"Ok"

Ela fez cara de brava e ficou assim todo o caminho para o hotel. Ele a pegou e a carregou nos braços até o quarto. Eles estavam deitados na cama e ele perguntou.

"Ainda está brava comigo?"

"Sim!", Ela quase gritou.

Ele rolou e colocou seus braços ao redor dela. Depois ele calmamente sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Desculpe meu amor. Não quis te machucar"

Ela o empurrou e levantou.

"Bem, tarde demais!"

"Abby, qual é. Por favor"

Ele levantou e andou até ela. Ele gentilmente apertou seu braço e deixou seu rosto poucos centímetros longe do dela.

"Não fique brava comigo"

"Bem, eu não consigo fazer muito com você fazendo isso"

Ela sorriu fracamente.

"Eu sei"

"Me beije. Apenas... me beije"

Ele a beijou. E colocou todos seus sentimentos por ela. Ele lentamente desabotoou seu vestido e o sutiã e a calcinha foram as únicas coisas que ficaram no corpo dela, quase nú agora. Ela o virou para seu lado e ficou sobre ele e sexymente começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Seu cabelo estava cobrindo seu rosto. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros longe do dele. Ele podia sentir suas respirações fortes acima dele. Ela removeu sua camisa e depois a jogou no chão. Ele sentou e ela sentou no colo dele. Depois ele a empurrou e ficou sobre ela. Ele pegou seu rosto com suas mãos e depois a beijou nos lábios com paixão. Seus lábios separaram e ele lentamente e gentilmente a levantou e depois colocou seus braços ao redor dela e cuidadosamente abriu seu sutiã. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela levemente e ela tremeu.

"Você pensou?"

"No quê?", Ele sussurrou calmamente.

"Nomes de bebês. Ou... só bebês"

Ele ficou surpreso com o que ela disse.

"Bebês? Mas eu achei que não quisesse. A menos que..."

"Não, não estou", Ela interrompeu.

"Não ia dizer isso. Eu ia dizer a menos que tenha mudado de idéia". Pausa. "Mas tem certeza que não está?", Ele perguntou com um tom de desapontamento.

"Não estou"

Houve um longo silêncio.

"Então...?"

"Então o quê?"

"Você não me respondeu"

"Oh...", Ele respirou fundo, "Sim, eu penso nisso o tempo todo"

"Me diga"

"Bem, lembra que eu te disse que teremos seis crianças?"

Ela lentamente balançou a cabeça.

"As meninas chamarão Anne Natalie, Stephanie e Gracie Caroline"

"Lindos nomes. Estive pensando em nomes de meninos e esses três são meus favoritos: Matt, Mark e John"

Ela sorriu enquanto disse o último nome.

"Você gostaria que eles tivessem Wyczenski como sobrenome?"

"Não. Só Carter está bom para mim"

"Eu amo você minha querida. Muito. Mais do que vou saber"

Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço e ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e apertou seu cabelo gentilmente. Sua mão escorregou e atingiu seus peitos e ele os tocou levemente.

"Eu amo você"

"Eu amo você"

E depois disso eles se beijam apaixonadamente. Na manhã seguinte...

"Querida. Querida. Acorde. Acorde meu amor"

Ele gentilmente a balançou. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e os esfregou.

"O que foi?"

"Eu pedi café. Quer comer?"

"Por quê... Por quê está de pé tão cedo?"

"São dez da manhã"

"Eu sei. Mas é nossa lua de mel"

"Eu sei"

"Eu quero dormir"

Ele subiu na cama e a beijou.

"Feliz aniversário de um dia"

"Feliz aniversário de um dia. Você sabe quanto tempo estamos juntos?"

Ele olhou no relógio.

"Dois anos, seis meses, quinze dias, treze horas, seis minutos, cinqüenta e seis segundos"

"Uau! Não sabia que estava contando!"

"Estou. Eu escrevi num caderno a hora que nos encontramos"

"Para quê?"

"Para contar o tempo que gastei até finalmente te beijar", Ele olhou para ela, "E eu vou escrever a hora que me disser que está grávida e a hora que nossa primeira criança chegar. E as outras cinco também"

Ela sorriu de felicidade antes de levantar e ir até o armário.

"O que você acha?", Ela perguntou enquanto pegava um vestido do armário.

"Eu acho lindo". Pausa. "O que está esperando. Experimente! Embora eu não veja por quê. Você já está linda desse jeito"

"Mentiroso"

Ela sorriu antes de ir até ao banheiro. Ela saiu no vestido . Era um azul meio transparente e seu cabelo preto estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso e maravilhado.

"O que está esperando? Vá se trocar"

Ele levantou e andou em direção a ela.

"Você está maravilhosa", Ele disse e depois a beijou por longos minutos nos lábios.

John então se dirigiu ao banheiro para se trocar e Abby andou até o espelho e colocou sua mão na barriga e ela lentamente a acariciou. Ele saiu do banheiro e olhou para ela. Por um momento ele tinha certeza que ela estava carregando o primeiro filho. Mas ele tirou esse pensamento da cabeça.

"Pronta?"

Ela voltou a realidade e rapidamente tirou sua mão da barriga.

"Sim"

Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela enquanto eles se aproximavam e ela pegou. Eles saíram do quarto e depois do hotel e depois andaram até a praia.

"Oh, eu amaria viver aqui para sempre", Ela disse enquanto andava na praia.

"Que bom, porque eu já assinei os papéis"

"Para quê?"

"Eu comprei uma casa aqui"

"Você o quê?"

"Comprei uma casa aqui. Eu ia te contar"

"Quando?"

"Lembra que eu disse que queria comprar uma casa aqui?"

"Sim"

"Bem, eu comprei antes disso"

"Antes disso?"

"É. Não fique brava comigo. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa"

"Não estou"

Ela abaixou e pegou um pouco de areia e jogou no peito dele e começou a correr. Ele olhou para ela e começou a perseguí-la. E rapidamente a alcançou e a pegou pela cintura, fazendo ela cair. Ela começou a respirar fundo enquanto ele se aproximava e logo ficou em cima dela.

"Você precisa praticar mais"

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela e respirou fundo e olhou fundo nos olhos dela antes de abrir a boca lentamente e levemente. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto abria a boca. Então ele lentamente tocou os lábios dela e deixou sua língua encontrar a dela num beijo longo e apaixonado. Suas línguas começaram a dançar e suas cabeças estavam balançando de lado a lado enquanto eles continuavam beijando. Suas mãos escorregaram do seu rosto até o vestido dela. E eles nunca pararam de beijar, mais intensamente dessa vez. Ele lentamente tirou o vestido do corpo dela, deixando ela de sutiã e calcinha somente.

Abby sentiu felicidade dentro dela. Ela nunca pensou que podia ser completamente feliz. Era bom. Ele a fez feliz. Ele a faz feliz. Ela o ama e isso é tudo que importa.

John sentiu que era o homem mais sortudo e mais feliz do universo. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por sua nova mulher e nada podia ser melhor que isso para ele.

Ela rolou e ficou sobre ele. Ela o beijou e depois levantou e correu até o mar e pulou na água.

Ele não teve ação. Mas depois ele sorriu e correu para pegá-la. Ela jogou água no rosto dele e eles começaram a brincar um com o outro. Ele a perseguiu e a pegou pela cintura, a trazendo para perto dele. Depois ele a pegou nos braços e a deu um grande sorriso enquanto ele olhava para ela de um jeito que só uma pessoa que está totalmente apaixonada sabe fazer. E ele começou a cantar.

"Você pode dizer que sou um sonhador..."

"Mas eu não sou o único", Ela continuou enquanto mexia no cabelo dele.

Ela sorriu para ele e depois colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele, colocando seus braços ao redor dele. Ele a colocou no chão e olhou para ela por um longo tempo antes de se inclinar e a beijar. Da calçada, Susan, Neela e Sam estavam olhando eles.

"Que fofo"

"Eles estão realmente apaixonados"

"Sim, eles estão"

Susan limpou as lágrimas enquanto continuava olhando para seus dois melhores amigos apaixonados.

"Eles têm um amor inocente"

"Eu queria que eu e Luka tivéssemos o mesmo"

"Sim", Neela e Susan disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Depois disso, Chuck, Gallant e Luka se juntaram e eles olharam para John e Abby brincando e beijando na água.

Abby correu para a areia e John correu atrás dela e rapidamente a alcançou e a derrubou. Eles não sabiam que haviam pessoas assistindo eles. E eles não se importavam se haviam.

"Por quê não tivemos isso?"

"Bem, eu acho que somos muito maduros para isso"

"E nos esquecemos que o que importa é aproveitar o momento e não se importar com a opinião dos outros"

"Eu amo você, meu amor. Muito. Você é tudo para mim"

"Eu amo você também. Estou muito apaixonado por você"

Ele a trouxe para ele e a beijou.

"Vamos voltar?"

"Por quê? Está tão bom aqui"

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e ela sabia o que ele queria fazer.

"Oh... ok"

Ela sorriu e pegou sua mão nas dela. Então eles andaram até o hotel. Ele fechou a porta atrás deles enquanto ele a pegava e a derrubava na cama, subindo sobre ela logo em seguida. Eles começaram a beijar e cada língua começou a brincar com a outra. Ele começou a levantar seu vestido e eles pararam de beijar para ele poder tirar. Eles continuaram a beijar um ao outro e depois ela abriu o zíper do short dele e o tirou. Ele estava sem camisa então ela deixou sua mão escorregar no peito dele enquanto ele fazia o mesmo nela. Ele se afastou da boca dela e gentilmente e maciamente começou a beijar seu pescoço e depois seus peitos onde ele gentilmente pegou com as mãos e ela começou a respirar fundo e a suspirar. Então ele chegou na barriga dela e a beijou cuidadosamente.

"Eu amo cada pedaço de você"

"Você está com seu avental com você?"

Ele levantou a cabeça do corpo dela enquanto ela falava.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Sabe o que eu gostaria de verdade?"

"O quê?", Ele começou a ficar interessado e deitou perto dela.

"Ter uma fantasia sexual realizada"

"E o que seria?"

"Transar incrivelmente com um médico"

Ele riu.

"Querida, eu acho que já transa"

Ela suspirou irritadamente.

"Eu sei disso. O que eu quis dizer é que eu quero transar com você com seu avental"

"Oh...", Ele sorriu, "Ok"

"Sério?"

"É. Tudo para satisfazer minha amada mulher"

Ela sorriu gentilmente.

"Mas só se você usar o seu"

"O quê?"

"Estou realizando sua fantasia então você tem que realizar a minha"

Ela jogou o travesseiro na cara dele.

"Você não tem fantasia. Você escolheu a minha porque não conseguiu achar uma"

Ela sorriu e depois levantou para colocar seu avental.

"Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart. Qual seu problema?", Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama.

"Acho que... hum acho que tenho um problema pessoal"

"Oh mesmo? Que problema?"

"Não... consigo transar"

Ela começou a rir.

"Não podia pensar em algo melhor?"

Ele tentou ficar sério mas não conseguiu.

"O quê? Qual é. Não arruíne"

"Desculpe. Oh Deus. Desculpe". Pausa. Ela tentou ficar séria. "Mesmo? Você tentou com um parceiro?"

Ele a fez cair sobre ele e calmamente sussurrou.

"Não"

"Você... você quer tentar?"

"Seu namorado não vai se importar?"

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela e rapidamente se afastou.

"Marido na verdade. Mas sei que não"

Ele lentamente começou a desamarrar seu avental e rapidamente o tirou, e seu sutiã e calcinha foram as únicas roupas no corpo dela. Eles continuaram beijando, mais apaixonadamente dessa vez e ele gentilmente abriu seu sutiã e o deixou cair. Eles continuaram dando uns amassos até que os dois cansaram.

"Sua vez"

"Ok"

Ele levantou e pegou seu avental.

"Oi, sou o Dr. Carter. Qual seu nome?"

"Abby", Ela sorriu incontrolavelmente.

"Vamos. Concentre"

"Desculpa"

"Abby, eu vou cuidar de você ok? O que você tem?"

"Dor nas costas"

"Eu sei o que precisa"

"O quê?"

Ele pegou sua mão e fez ela levantar.

"Você precisa de música. Você precisa relaxar. E você precisa apreciar sua vida. Saia, dance um pouco", Ele a gira, "O que você mais precisa é abraços, beijos", Ele coloca seus braços ao redor dela e a deita neles.

"Eu precisaria de um namorado para isso"

"Está disponível?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Bem, acho que posso te ajudar"

"Como?"

"Assim"

Ele se trouxe para perto dela e ela deslizou seu avental do corpo dele, deixando ele cair no chão. E eles começaram a beijar e dar uns amassos de novo. E naquela noite, um fez a fantasia do outro realizar. Dois meses passaram e era Natal. Abby estava terminando o jantar quando John chegou em casa depois de um dia estressante e duro no trabalho. Eles comeram o jantar como se estivessem num restaurante, com luz de velas e tudo o mais para deixar isso romântico.

_Nosso último natal como um casal_, ela pensou.

Depois de comer, eles foram até a sala de estar e ajoelharam embaixo da árvore. Ele lhe deu uma caixa e disse a ela para abrir. Ela começou a sorrir enquanto ouvia os pequenos latidos e choros enquanto ela estava abrindo a caixa. Um cachorrinho pulou no colo dela.

"Um cachorrinho! Que fofo!"

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto colocava o filhote na caixa de novo e depois virou para ele com uma cara séria.

"Bem, eu tenho algo para você também. Não para dar, na verdade, mas para dizer". Pausa. "Cara, isso é difícil". Pausa de novo, ela pegou suas mãos nas dela.

Ela ia continuar mas ele falou primeiro.

"Abby, está me assustando. O que é?"

"Bem... É algo que estive pensando muito ultimamente e eu sei que queria muito. Eu sei por um tempo"

"O que é?", Ele perguntou com um tom assustado.

Ela colocou sua mão na barriga dela e ele começou a se sentir feliz por dentro.

"Não acredito que não percebeu". Pausa, ela sorriu secamente. "Esse é nosso último ano como um casal. Estou grávida. Quatro meses hoje"

"Meu amor, isso é incrível"

Ele levemente pressiona seus lábios contra os dela e a abraça.

"Por quê esperou tanto para me contar?"

"Bem, eu queria fazer surpresa. Mas já que minha barriga começou a aparecer eu sabia que não podia guardar segredo por muito tempo"

"Foi um belo gesto. Mas eu gostaria de ter sabido antes. Isso é ótimo. Precisamos começar a comprar roupas e todo o mais"

Ele começou a ficar contente e ela achou fofo mas irritante.

"John... John", Ela tentou acalmá-lo, "Se acalme. Não vá tão rápido. Ainda temos cinco meses"

Ele olhou para ela com uma cara amável e apaixonada enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto e mexia no cabelo dela.

"Eu sei. Desculpe. É que... eu fiquei tão feliz por nós. Por nós. Está finalmente realizando meu desejo. O primeiro de nossos seis filhos", Ele pegou o rosto dela com as mãos, "Estou tão feliz que isso está acontecendo. Esse é meu melhor natal"

Ele apaixonadamente a beija e depois gentilmente beija sua barriga enquanto ela apertava o cabelo dele gentilmente. Nove meses depois...

"Oi para todos! Eu quero que conheçam e dêem boas vindas a Anne Natalie Carter", John disse enquanto entrava com sua filha nos seus braços, seguido de perto por Abby, que a barriga estava começando a aparecer.

"Oh meu Deus, ela é tão linda. Ela vai casar com meu filho!", Susan brincou.

Abby e John colocaram seus braços um ao redor do outro.

"E também eu quero que saibam que em seis meses, meu menininho estará nesse mundo"

Todos ficaram felizes e parabenizaram a família feliz. Às vezes as pessoas que conhecemos nos mudam para sempre. Abby mudou John e John mudou Abby. E eles estão prestes a começar a sua jornada como um casal casado que cedo o bastante vai se tornar uma família.

Eles eram amigos e essa amizade se tornou amor. E o amor virou a vontade de ficarem pertos para sempre e essa vontade levou a esse casamento.

Eles são amigos. Eles são amantes. Eles dividiram suas próprias experiências. Eles estão apaixonados.

**FIM.**


End file.
